M as in Manolo
Episode page Dr. Gameshow Episode 38: M as in Manolo. With Special Guests Ashley Brooke Roberts and Nick Maritato In-studio guests Ashley Brooke Roberts Nick Maritato Games played G as in Gameshow Submitted by David from Morristown, New Jersey Necessary background When I called in during the marathon to make my pledge in support of your show in particular and WFMU in general, I had to spell out my name using "as in" notations. This is nothing new, as whenever I have to give my name over the phone, I usually have to spell it out in the "as in" way. Anyways, as I'm sitting there spelling my name out to the person taking my pledge, I realize that this could be a game for Dr. Gameshow. How to play Each contestant is given the same word to spell using an "as in" spelling. Example: gameshow would be spelled G as in grouch, A is in aardvark, M as in Manolo, E as in elephant, S as in skunk, etc. etc. 3 points are awarded each round. 2 points for the most creative overall spelling of the word, and a 3rd point is awarded for the single most creative "as in" word, as determined by whoever is awarding points. If you don't spell it right, you're disqualified. You get thirty seconds total. House rule: Manolo is awarding points. Manolo's Got Talent Submitted by Eric Sheeb (sp?) from Boston, MA Necessary background I had an idea for a game show that will also help Manolo with his theme songs. Recently, it seems like Manolo's theme songs lack something and hopefully this game will help solve the problem. How to play Manolo will sing a theme song for a given topic and then the guests and any callers can call to give him advice on what he should do differently to improve the song. Manolo will then sing the song again, this time incorporating all of the advice he received. After hearing both versions of the song, Jo will decide which one she likes better. It's her show and it's important that she likes the artistic direction of the theme songs. If Jo likes Manolo's original version better, he gets a point, and if Jo likes the new version with changes better, everyone who gave changes gets a point. Hopefully this game will lead to better theme songs in the future. House rule: if nobody has advice for a song, everybody wins that round. Thrifty Matrimony Submitted by Morgan from Australia Necessary background Times are tough and weddings are expensive. How to play Jo will present a style of wedding that is demanded by the contestants' fiancées and contestants will have one minute to come up with as many ways to save money on the wedding as possible. As they go, Manolo will assign dollar values to each saving, and whoever saves the most will win. Cost-cutting measures can be general to all weddings, or specific to the unique style of wedding presented, but no cost-cutting measure may be used twice. No measure is too drastic! Cut off hands to save on ring costs, go to a Satanic church if it's cheaper, be creative! What I Really Want to Do is Direct Submitted by Kate from New Jersey How to play Each contestant is given a well-known movie and must describe how the movie would be different if it had a different director. For example, how would Remember the Titans be different if it was directed by Stanley Kubrick? Contestants will be judged based on how well they've described the new movies and how accurately they have portrayed the new director's vision. Bonus points if the movie is somehow better with the new director. House rule: lightning round. Manolo's something just to tell us, you know? If you're raised to be a doctor, but then people realize that you can't, then marry one. Trivia This was recorded on the last day of the Yoko Ono exhibit at the Museum of Modern Art.